


I Became a Monster

by IDWI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Infidelity, Jonerys Endgame, Jonerys centric, Minor Daenerys Targaryen/Daario Naharis, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDWI/pseuds/IDWI
Summary: It would have been easier to push him away. Daenerys knew it. But it was so much more difficult to do. It had been a year since she had been touched and loved. A year. She didn’t know how to react when he began to kiss her. His lips were on hers, his hands on her ass. She was at the border. She had a choice to make now. Either she rejected him, either she let herself be tempted and became what she always despised. A cheater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags are confused, Dany cheats on Daario with Jon. If you are uncomfortable with infidelity, please, don't read this, it's not for you.

Daenerys didn’t know how to react when he began to kiss her. His lips were on hers, his hands on her ass. She was at the border, Dany thought. She had a choice to make. Either she rejected him, or, she let herself be tempted and became what she always despised. A cheater.

It would have been easier to push him away. Daenerys knew it. But it was so much more difficult to do. It had been a year since she had been touched and loved. A year. Since the day of Daario’s accident. They were a very complicit couple before his accident. But everything had changed since that day.

*****

Daario was her boyfriend for five years now. They met when Dany was in college. They moved in together two years ago. He was her first love. Her first everything. She had started everything and learned everything with him. Dany even thought about getting married to him. But all of this was before his accident, a year ago.

He had always been passionate about motorcycles. He was even in a biker group called the "Second Sons". It was his great passion. Until the day he was taken to the urgency. He had a serious accident and his motorcycle had rolled several times. Daario had miraculously survived. But he kept several sequels, mainly on his right leg. He couldn’t walk without crutches anymore. The doctor told him he had to stop the bike because he could never do it again.

  
He had been another man since that day. Locking up, eating, smoking and playing video games all day long. Daenerys had tried to help him during his depression, but Daario gave her the cold shoulder. She had tried to keep smiling, fully understanding that it was a normal reaction from someone who had just lost everything.

Daenerys wanted to support him. But the more she tried; the more Daario went away. He hardly talked to her anymore. He didn’t touch her too. Daenerys understood during the first months that this was not the priority. The priority was that Daario. But a year later he was still cold with her. And Dany was always patient with him.

Daenerys was mentally exhausted. Daario was sometimes mean with her. Sometimes a friend would pick him up and he would disappear for a few days. He had gained weight and had dyed his hair and beard blue. Far was the Daario she had known. Her friends had advised her to put an end to their relationship. But Daenerys didn’t want to abandon him and end five years of relationships like that. She still hoped to see her Daario again.

However, a life without sex was hard. Whenever she tried something, Daario pushed her away. It had been a year since he had touched her.

She had never touched herself so much as during this year of abstinence. She had always been someone who enjoyed sex. And even if Daario was the priority, Dany couldn’t help but she was horny. It was a year that it lasted, and she hadn’t had a real orgasm since then.

*****

That brought her to this situation. She had been invited to the birthday of Margaery, one of her best friends. She lived 30 minutes from downtown and had invited her to spend the night at home so that she would avoid driving after drinking.

That's where she met him. The man who was gripping her buttocks tightly and kissing her. His name was Jon. Jon Stark. He was Robb's brother. Robb was Margaery's boyfriend.

They had met and had been introduced. If Dany said that Jon wasn’t handsome, she was a liar. hee was probably the most handsome man she has seen. He had long curly brown hair and grey eyes. He was lean but muscular.

  
It was Margaery who introduced them to each other. In fact, Daenerys had just finished her studies and looked for a Marketing Director position. Margaery told her that she knew someone who could recruit her, and that person was Jon. His father was the owner of several companies, so he named Jon as Managing director of one of them.

  
So, they had spent the evening talking. Jon promised to call her and make an appointment with her for an interview. When all the guests left, Daenerys and Jon stayed, they were both sleeping at Margaery’s and Robb's. Their house was very big, it was not very surprising considering the fortune of Robb’s and Jon’s father. There were several guest rooms.  
  
Robb and Margaery went to bed and Jon and Dany continued talking. They continued drinking and Jon became a little more tactile, putting his hand on Dany's thigh. The latter who was a little drunk, didn’t say anything. It felt good to be touched, and to feel wanted. Especially by a man like Jon. If she had been single, she would certainly have had a good time with him. But Daenerys had Daario.

_Too bad, I would have liked to see what lies beneath this suit,_ Dany thought. She looked at Jon, and indeed, it's a pity she can’t do anything with him. _He certainly knows how to take a woman_.  
  
_Stop, think of Daario_, she thought. So, she did. She saw Daario, with more weight and with his blue hair. She saw him being cold with her_. He hasn’t looked nor touched you for a year_, said a voice in Dany's head.

She looked at Jon again, she admired his perfect body. _God, he's so sexy_.

  
Dany decided to go to bed to avoid trying the devil and be tempted. But Jon insisted on accompanying her to her room. They arrived at her door. Dany opened it and turned to say goodnight to Jon. And that's when he kissed her. Taking Dany by surprise.

Daenerys was in a dilemma. Be tempted and give him back his kiss, invite him to her room and undress him. Or to push him back. _You’re horny. You need a release. Daario will never know_, a voice said in her head.

  
Dany pulled away from him, stopping the kiss he was giving her. His hands were still gripping her buttocks. Dany looked him in the eyes, He was surprised. She freed herself from his embrace, she took him by the hand, take him into her room. She closed the door and pressed him against it. She looked at him and said, "I want you. Take me, fuck me. Please. "  
  
She didn’t give him a chance to reply. Her lips were on his in an instant. At first, he slightly pulled away, and then she felt him give into it and their mouths were together, tongues entangled, exploring each other’s mouths.  
  
Dany could taste his sweet scent, Jon's body pushing against hers, and now his hands up and under her shirt, feeling her smooth back, cold flesh on her warm skin. He stroked and nuzzled into her, and she kissed him harder. Her hands on his cheeks, she held him into her, and she kissed his eyelids and neck.  
  
Now he was on her stomach, tracing shapes on the flat skin and up to her tits. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, waiting for his touch. He brushed each one and Dany melted with the sensation of being turned on by his expert touch. Her legs were open as they stood and she pushed her cunt into his body, knowing how wet she must have already been. His hand left her tits and traveled down to meet it. Her cunt ached for him. He started up inside her panties, turning his hand over and stroking her wet lips, opening her up, getting her wetter than ever.  
  
Dany’s pussy closed on his fingers and he stroked and pushed it into her, so that she was melting to his touch. Her kisses, deeper on him, all over his body now. She pulled off his jacket and his shirt. The tails came out of his waistband and the silk parted, and she ripped it off, so the buttons flew all over the floor.  
  
Jon pecs were defined and hard, a trace of hair, and a clear six-pack below. Dany felt the hardness of his muscles, and then wound her tongue around each of his nipples in turn, so that they too stood out proud, tempting her to flick and bite them. He moaned and sighed, and his fingers pushed further up into her wet cunt and she felt his strong forearm begin to finger bang her.  
  
His belt was the next item of clothing to give in to her demands. It pulled out of his pants and dropped to the floor with a clank of leather and brass. His loose-fitting slacks were already bulging outwards, giving a hint of the hard cock that was within. She had to have that hard stalk in her mouth, she just had to. She slut dropped to her haunches and pulled on his pants.  
  
They parted just as easily, and with a little help from their owner, and his boxers equally quickly, so that now Dany had this naked man fully in her field of vision. His thighs were toned and wonderful, the definition and shape of his torso, the V shape where it plunged to his crotch, all so obvious. And his cock! What a cock! It was huge. Wide and shining. Quite the biggest thing she had ever seen. _Well, the only one I'd seen so far was Daario's_.  
  
She wanted to taste it. She opened her mouth. She held onto the shaft and let his big shining red end into her mouth. Dany sucked on him, feeling Jon fill her, bobbing her head back and forth so that he could face fuck her. She held his balls, squeezing them slightly, soft and warm. She let him deeper and deeper into her mouth. The cock filled her. She sucked hard and gagged a little before relaxing and swallowing.  
  
Dany spat him out and stood up. He ripped her clothes off in one easy move. She had never been taken like this before. Her pussy was dripping, crying out for him to fuck her hard. She didn’t care where. Fuck her throat, thrust his hard cock up inside her ass hole, stretch her cunt from behind then pull it out and squirt his hot cum all over her back! Dany was feeling so dirty. But she didn’t care, she just wanted a release.  
  
She had the taste of cock on her breath and her cunt was dripping after the licking he had given it. She pushed her tight, hot body against his. He was so muscular, so well-toned. His biceps bulged and his defined six-pack heaved as she dropped down to her knees and took his massive cock in her mouth. It pushed her cheeks out, filling her throat as she deep swallowed him.  
  
He twitched and shook, his balls against her chin. Dany grabbed his ass cheeks, hot and muscular in her hands, and pulled him further towards her so that he was face fucking her once more. He rammed it into her, harder and harder, banging into her throat and making her gag and retch. He pulled her hair. Exquisite pain. His hands-on her throat now, so that the cock in her mouth and the constriction of her airway made Dany fight for breath.  
  
Her head swooned and the sensations heightened. She was cummings again. Ready to squirt all over the floor. She dropped away from him and smiled at him. His eyes shone and he grinned back at her, his warm smile filling her with warmth and joy. His wet, shining cock stood out in front of him, hard and proud. Daenerys lay back on the bed and opened her legs wide, dipping her fingers into her dripping pussy, feeling how tight and creamy she was.  
  
Her toned thighs shone, and her pert tits shook with anticipation, nipples hard as bullets, waiting for him to fuck her hard. It was all she wanted now. To be stretched beyond her wildest imaginations. She had to make it happen. “Fuck me now!” It was a simple command, and one that she needed him to follow through on.  
  
Jon moved over the top of her, his cock moving down Dany's body, tracing a line on her stomach, down and down, further, so that it now rested on her swollen and sensitive lips. She seemed to be swallowing him up with her cunt. He rested it on there. It was so huge, much bigger than anything else she had. Her pussy was so tight. She felt like she was a virgin, unbroken and innocent. She needed him now, right now.  
  
She felt him begin to push. they kissed, deep and hard. Their breath was meaty and musky, their combined scent full of sex and lust. Their tongues together, deep breathing and hard bodies together. Jon thrust his hips towards her. He pushed, and her cunt took it all inside her. Fuller and fuller, pushing the walls of her pussy outwards. This was it. She was going to be broken. He thrust it into her, the shaft digging into her. She cried out, loving the sensation.  
  
He pushed in once more. Dany was full now. He was right up inside her wet cunt. He pushed again. How could she feel any more full of cock? He held it there. Dany was complete. Full of his cock and she loved it. _I’m a monster. I’m enjoying it_, she thought.  
  
Then he pulled it out again. She felt as though she were being emptied. The cock removed, rippling against her hard clit. The sensations whizzed around her body, bringing her to an inevitable orgasm. Then he thrusted into her again and she gasped. He started to hammer into her.  
  
Dany was being fucked hard now. Her body against the sheet, his hard body dripping with sweat. This was going to happen quickly! She was going to be filled with his cum, and she loved it. _What kind of monster am I? Wanting to be filled by the seed of someone other than my boyfriend._ Dany was trying to blame herself for cheating on Daario. But she appreciated it too much. _I am a real monster_, she thought.  
  
Dany looked up at Jon as he thrust it into her. Her pussy cried out. The pain was real, being stretched by this monster cock, for the first since a year without sex, but it also added to the sensation so that each thrust brought her higher and closer to a huge orgasm than she thought possible.  
  
Her body shook and her head swooned. Then Jon pulled it out of her, and kissed her again, his cock on her stomach now, tracing wet lines on it from her juices. Dany pulled herself over and he lay on his back, so that his cock was sticking upwards at a right angle. She pulled herself over and onto him, lifting up her body and resting him on her pussy lips, ready to thrust down and ride him.  
  
Dany had her hands on his firm chest, Jon hands on the tops of her thighs. She looked at his face. He was a handsome devil alright. His eyes were closed, and his lips twitched a little. She held his cock in her hand and she closed her eyes too. Then she pushed herself down onto him and impaled herself on his shaft. It filled her more completely than before.  
  
It felt as though he were stabbing her with it. His cock throbbed inside her, totally filling her insides. Dany rose and felt him leave her, stimulating her clit as it did. Then she dropped onto him again. Up and down she rose and fell, fucking him harder. Her noise increased, crying out as she stimulated him and herself.  
  
She wound her fingers on her clit, shouting his name, running the fingers of her other hand through her hair as she rode him. “Yes! God yes! You’re so big! Fuck me harder!” It was so corny, but she didn’t care. She loved this sensation of being fucked so hard. “I’m coming baby” Jon cried out. Dany was too. “Oh God!!” they both cried, and Dany felt his huge cock throb and twitch. Then he exploded inside her.  
  
A massive thrust upwards and she felt his cum shoot up into her. Coating her insides. She came too. Her vision blurred and her body shook. And they were quivering and crying out as the wave took her to new places. She fell onto him and they held each other tight, his cock pumping into her, filling her with his life-giving cum. They held that position as they both came, both loving the moment as their sweaty bodies clamped together.  
  
At that moment, Dany knew that she had just consumed a drug, and she was probably already addicted. _God, I became a Monster_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys opened her eyes; her head was leaning against Jon's chest. He was already awake, stroking her hair tenderly. His touch was very soft. She closed her eyes and thought back to the night they had just had. They had fucked three times last night and it was incredible. She couldn’t count the number of times Jon had made her cum. He had also spilled his seed in her each time. And the feeling of his hot seed leaking from her pussy was wonderful. _God, I have to take the morning after pill very quickly._

But Dany then thought of Daario. _My God, what did I do? I betrayed him_. She had become what she had long hated. She had just cheated on her boyfriend. He must have been waiting for her at home thinking that she had just gone to celebrate her friend's birthday. This is true, but she found herself in the bed and arms of another man and the worst was that she had no remorse.

She had enjoyed this, and she would do it again and again. She wanted to feel the orgasms Jon had given her again. She wanted to see his eyes full of desire and lust again. Something she hadn’t seen in Daario for a long time

But even though their relationship had taken a hit since his accident, she had betrayed him. So why didn’t she feel guilty? She wanted to feel guilty, she should feel guilty, so why?   
She had the feeling of having a heart of stone and being a monster. _Yes, I am a Monster_.   
She had enjoyed fucking with a man other than her boyfriends. Letting him fill her womb with his seed and she even wanted more. At this thought, Dany began to sob. Tears sprang up and began to flow. _What is wrong with me? _

Jon heard her and stopped his caresses. He took her face with his right hand and forced her to look at him and said, "Hey, love, why are you crying? "

Daenerys looked at him, she remembered that he doesn’t know that he had just fucked another man's girlfriend. She looked at him and tears flowed even more and said sobbing, "I'm a monster. "  
  
She saw Jon frown. He looked at her and asked, "Is it ... is it because of your boyfriend? "  
  
Daenerys opened her eyes wide. "Did you know?" She asked him.

  
"Yes. Margaery and Robb told me. "

Daenerys felt betrayed. She straightened up and said, "And that didn’t stop you from fucking me?"

"Well, it seems like it didn’t stop you either.” He said and Dany looked down guiltily. She sighed. He was right. She couldn’t put the blame on him. She was mainly at fault.

"And it was Margaery who had asked me to seduce you before you arrived. As you probably already know, she seems to hate your boyfriend. I refused at first. But when I saw you, I couldn’t help it. "  
  
It hadn’t surprised Dany. Margaery and other friends of her hated the way Daario has treated her since his accident. They had tried to convince her to break up with him. Margaery had often tried to put her with someone else, it never worked until. Until last night.

Jon also straightened up. He placed his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, he looked at her and said, "you're not a monster. Margaery explained to me the situation with your boyfriend. He's a prick.” He moved closer to her and gave her a tender kiss. "You aren’t the problem. He is. "

He then rose above her. He began to kiss her on her neck and stroke her bare legs. "You have no reason to blame yourself. It's his duty to take care of you, but he failed.” Daenerys let herself be carried away by his touch, he kissed her chin, and then her neck again. He caressed her bare breasts and she moaned. "If you care about him and you don’t want to hurt his poor heart, just don’t tell him. He doesn’t have to know. "

  
_He's right_, she thought. She was struggling to keep calm; Jon was touching her nipples with his thumb. She put her hand on his cheek and give him a kiss on his lips. _If Daario doesn’t know, I couldn’t hurt him. He doesn’t want to touch me, so I will find pleasure elsewhere._

  
Jon looked at her and said, «If you let me, I'll take care of you. "

Daenerys looked him in the eyes and nodded. She had made her choice. She will not regret having slept with Jon. She didn’t want to hurt Daario. But if he isn’t aware of her affair, she will not be able to do hurt him. She was a human being too, and her body had needs. Needs that Jon intended to satisfy.

Jon smiled pleased by her answer and gently touched his lips to Dany's. She moaned softly as they kissed. Jon slowly caressed Daenerys's soft breasts with his fingers. She gasped as his finger ran across a nipple. He continued caressing; Dany pulled her mouth away. "I'm very sensitive," She whispered.   
  
"Good," Jon smiled. He placed his mouth on Dany's right breast and began to gently suck. She moaned as Jon sucked her pink, erect nipple. Jon looked up into Daenerys's eyes. She looked at him and nodded, as if telling her to keep going. He moved his mouth to the other nipple and slowly sucked.   
  
"Yes," Dany gasped. Jon reached over and gently squeezed Dany's other nipple. She began to squirm and whimper. "Jon, that feels so good.” _God, he might make me cum doing that!_   
  
"Are your nipples that sensitive?" Jon asked.   


"Sometimes, yes," Dany replied.

Jon went back and forth, sucking and lightly pinching Dany's perky tits. Her back arched as she continued to squirm from the pleasure Jon was giving her. Daenerys could feel herself dripping. She couldn't believe Jon was making her this wet.   
  
"I want to taste your pussy," he whispered.   
  
"Okay," Daenerys said. She opened her legs as Jon moved down the bed.   
  
He smiled. "You're so wet and swollen," he observed. "That's hot." He slowly kissed her shaved mound. He could smell Dany's scent; it was intoxicating. He'd never noticed how arousing the smell could be. He extended his tongue and slowly licked up Dany's slit.   
Daenerys shuddered and moaned. Jon put his arms on her body to keep her still as he continued exploring with his tongue.   
  
Daenerys was trying to grind on Jon's face now, but he held her down. "I'm so close!" she moaned. "Please don't stop, Jon!"   
  
"I have no intention of stopping," he said. "I have every intention of making you cum!" He flicked his tongue faster along Dany's pussy lips. She couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Yes!" she screamed as she climaxed. Jon felt a warm sweet liquid flow into his mouth. He held her mouth open and sucked on Dany's pussy.   
  
Jon finally felt Daenerys relax. He licked his lips. "You tasted amazing!" He said.

Dany smiled and wrapped her arms around Jon and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his and she tasted herself. Jon returned her kisses, kissing her hard on the mouth.   
  
Dany wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. Their lips played along each other. She moaned and opened her mouth. Soon her tongue intertwined with Jon’s.   
Their tongues danced around each other faster. She could feel Jon's erect cock pressing into her. She pulled herself away. She reached down and began to slowly stroke his erection.  
  
"Fuck," Jon groaned. 

"You're so hard," Dany smiled. "I like it. Now fuck me."   
  
She turned around and bent forward slightly, spreading her legs apart. Jon grabbed her hips and began to slide himself along her swollen slit. Dany moaned as her lover cock teased her pussy. "That feels good," she gasped. "Keep doing that."   
  
Jon continued sliding his rock-hard cock against her slit. Her moans excited him almost to the point of orgasm. He rubbed his erection against Dany's clitoris.   
  
"Fuck!" She whimpered. "That feels amazing! Your cock is throbbing on my clit!"   
  
Jon continued sliding along her clit, each stroke eliciting a moan or gasp. "Get inside me," Dany begged. "I need you inside my pussy." Jon pressed the head into her. She moaned as his thick cock began to enter her. She whimpered slightly as she felt him stretch her tight pussy open. She moaned as he penetrated her and slid fully inside her.   
  
"Fuck, you're so tight love," Jon groaned. He held her in place and began to thrust. He started out slowly, gently thrusting in and out. Dany moaned. It felt like Jon was hitting every nerve ending inside her. She slowly bounced back on him. Soon they were in a rhythm. Jon sped up a little; his cock hit Dany's G-spot. "Fuck!" she gasped. " Yeah, like that baby, like that!" 

"Yeah," Jon groaned. "It feels amazing!" He continued thrusting into her at that same angle. Dany's moans became louder with each passing minute. She could feel herself building to climax. Every nerve in her pussy was firing now. "Fuck!" Jon groaned. "I'm so close!"   
  
"Me, too!" Daenerys nearly screamed. "Don't stop, Jon. Give me your seed !"   
  
"Yeah, you want my seed?"   
  
"Yes, baby! Shoot your load deep into me!" Jon began to thrust faster and faster. Dany could feel him throbbing inside her. Every time he hit that special spot, she felt like she would burst. Her legs began to quiver. She couldn't help it anymore. She cried out in pleasure.   
  
"Fuck!" Jon noticed her legs quivering and knew what that meant. Knowing his lover was about to explode all around his dick made him lose all control of himself. He now began to pound her as hard and fast as he could. His groans became louder; he hoped the room was soundproof. "Yes, love, take it!"   
  
"I'm gonna cum!" She screamed. "Yes!" Dany felt the climax coming. Her legs were about to give out; she couldn't hold back any longer. Her head went back. She let out a final scream as her climax hit. Her pussy pulsed like crazy; she could feel herself gushing. Her legs shook all through her intense orgasm. Jon felt her orgasm. Her warm, wet juices flooded around him. Her pussy clenched around his throbbing cock. He groaned Dany's name as he reached his climax. His cock exploded inside her. "Oh, baby, I can feel you filling me," Dany whimpered.   
  
Jon shot his seed deep into her, filling her. Some of his cum even dripped from her. He stood there for a moment, waiting for the flood to subside. Finally, he felt himself going limp and pulled out, his cock covered in a cocktail of their love juices. Dany lay down exhausted.

"Are you okay, love?" Jon asked.   
  
"Yeah," Dany said, panting. "I just can't feel my legs. I'll be fine." He smiled and kissed her softly on her lips.   
  
Dany was incredibly satisfied. In just a few hours, Jon had given her the best orgasms of her life. They continued to kiss and cuddle, not wanting to detach themselves from each other.  
  
Jon gripped her ass tightly and slapped her gently. She smiled on his lips still kissing him and did the same with his perfect buttocks. “You’re really a naughty woman!” Jon said moving away from her and stopping their kiss.   
  
“Only for you,” Dany said and she kissed his neck.   
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Robb's voice came, "Dany breakfast is ready! You can join us too Jon," he said, and they heard his footsteps quickly went away.  
  
They looked at each other's eyes wide open and they burst out laughing. Apparently, they weren’t very discreet.


End file.
